fishpeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
Sage Magic
'Sage' is the title given to any mage can directly manipulate or otherwise use the energy that makes up their soul, the soul materialising in various forms as well as giving the mage a massive boost in power in the form of a increase in energy. Sages are generally all powerful and have a natural advantage against those who use similar magic to them, though the degree of power varies with both the magic and the amount of enegry received. Though technically anyone can become a sage, it is generally on the the truly physically and mentally strong or those that experience extreme trauma that may do so. Generally only mages may become sages, as the sudden influx of energy would overwhelm a normal person as well as permanently damaging their soul, however if an indivual is strong enough spiritually they may istantly become quickened into a Sage. Being the embodiment of the individual, the manner in which a mage's soul materialises is different for every person. Therefore, each mage has their own individual Sage Magic, this being an expression of the soul in a physical sense. Sage magic can roughly be categorised into 2 sets of categories. The first set is the nature of the Sage Magic itself, being either Soul Weapons: those that manifest externally and Soul Forms: those that physically change the body, spiritual or no, of the user. Sage Magic can also be categorised by whether or not it is always active, either being 'Temporal': having to be activating and only lasting for a certain time before the Sage Magic breaks down and reforms in the soul, or 'Eternal' Sage magics: those that are constantly active and thus always accessible. Usage To become a sage, one must somehow gain access to the energy within their soul. This can be done one of two ways. Firstly in the same way a person can be quickened and become a mage, a piece of a person's soul can be forcibly broken off by an external force, though to do so requires both an extremely potent technique as well as enough skill not to damage the soul beyond repair (as well as both Mammon's Atrophy Magic and Gabriel's ??? Magic). The most common way however is when the person themselves forces a piece of their soul from the whole, adding the mass of energy contained within to their own. Mages generally don't do this on purpose, more often than not not knowing the exact mechanics of becoming a sage. However, sometimes when a person is near death and their energy is all but depleted yet they continues to push on, trying to summon up more and more energy, the soul responds to both the person's willpower and its own survival instinct (as being depleted of energy ceases bodily functions) by loosening the bonds within it and giving the person a surge of energy as the broken off piece of the soul breaks down and diffuses into the spirit. After Sage Magic is deactivated, the piece of the soul that was used reassembles itself by gathering energy throughout the spirit and rebinding itself to the rest of the soul. However, the piece of the soul broken does not entirely return to the way it was, the broken piece not binding to the soul as strongly as it once was, making it easier to be broken off making it easier to use Sage Magic thereafter but also making it more easilty damaged by external forces and the sin within the soul itself. Soul Weapons The soul materialises as an object, being a super dense mass of energy, the form and function being dependant on the user, things such as beliefs and fears as well as the sin within the soul influencing exactly what the object will be. Often materilising as a weapon/object that the user has a strong affinity for, the Soul Weapon generally perfectly compliments a sage's existing magic style. A Soul Weapon can materialise either outside or around a Sage's body. Sometimes if a particular traumatic event occurs, a sage undergoes a massive shift in belief or there is a mass corruption of sin, the Soul Weapon can change form and/or function. If a soul weapon is destroyed, or damaged, then that part of the sage's soul is lost and although other parts of the soul can be broken off it becomes more and more dangerous. Sometimes sages can have more than one soul weapon, breaking off more than one piece of their soul, the Soul Weapons that materialise representing different parts of the Sage's self. 'List of...' Randy - Fist/Gauntlet + Mammon arm (kind of) (Dragon) - Gungnir/Empyrean Fangs Louvaine - Soul Bow Gabriel - Soul Bow (Graffiti) - Painted Pole Lollipop - Leg guards 'Godblades' The Soul Weapons of the Gods. If the bonds between the energy in the weapon can be weakened, some of the energy contained within leaks out allowing any wielder to use that Soul Weapon's respective god's Divine magic (albeit weaker than the real thing). Arondight Excalibur Galatine Solluna Ragnarok/Apocalypse/Purgatory? Cerberus Soul Form Unlike a Soul Weapon, a Soul Form materialises the soul in and around the Sage's body, spiritual or no, changing their physical appearance and anatomy. The exact nature of each Soul Form changes dependant on a Sage's soul, Soul Forms vary arguably even more so than Soul Weapons do and can give sages truly frightening visages. Arch-Brandishing Generally being Brandishers, those who have attuned their energy to a certain element will have their Sage Magic attuned to that element, this taking the form of Arc-Elemental Brandish, exceeding their once 100% attunement to an element to gain even more control over it, making them virtually unbeatable by mages of the same element as well as gaining a massive boost in power. Hothead - Arc-Fire Brandish Muse - Arc-Water Brandish Adam - Pheonix Flare Magic Eve - Ice Road Hog - Duality Agua? Rock God? Rhino? Tempest? Eternal Sage Magic These Sage Magics are different because the user's may still use their sage magic even without having to break apart their soul, special circumstances allowing the soul to bleed into their spirit. Thus earning them the name 'Eternal' as they are constanly actiavted They are also unique as, with the exception of Dragon Slayer and Angel Slayer, when they activate Sage Magic their soul materialises quite differently their body, spiritual or no, phsically changes to reflect that which lies in their soul. Demons enter their Demonic Forms, Dragon Princes enter their Dragonic Forms and Archangels enter their Angelic Form. It is also different as when entering any of those forms (to the full extent), the ENTIRE soul is used, being held within the spirit of the user and thus making them far stronger but far more susceptible to dying a spiritual death and being erased. 'Dragon and Angel Slayer Magic' Main article: Slayer Magic The two slayer magics are hereditary magics created to opposed the 7 Dragon Princes and Archangels, Dragon Slayer Magic obviously countering Dragonic Magic while Angel Slayer Magic counters Angelic Magic. The Slayer magic itself is a magic born to counter a certain Dragon or Angelic magic, Angel/Dragon Slayers' souls naturally adapting when exposed to the energy of a Dragon Prince of Archangel, their soul reacting by creating a magic that specifically counters that Dragon Prince/Archangel's own. Their energy is also conditioned so that in the presence of a Slayer, the respective Dragon Prince/Archangel's magic is weakened. Like all Eternal Sage magics the soul of the user bleeds out into their spirit, allowing them to use their Sage magic, which in this case is Slayer Magic, at any time. They can however rip off a piece of their soul and break it down to get a power boost, though they can only achieve the conventional Soul Weapon of Arch-Brandishes. Seamus - Metatron Bane: Kinetic Absorption (Graffiti) - Gabriel Bane: Painted World Magic Sullivan - Uriel Bane: Luminous Absorption Lysander - Lucifer Bane: Void Magic 'Demonic Magic' Main article: Demonic Magic Being usable generally only by high-level demons, the sin festering in their soul has weakened many of the bonds holding the soul together as well as having part of it bleed out into the spirit. The level too which the soul and therefore sin is let bleed out into the spirit changes how 'demonic' a demon appears, generally appearing bestial. Generally 7th and 8th circle demons supress their Demonic Form, releasing it when need be, whereas the more middle-tier demons tend to be unable to keep their sin in check and let it run wild through their spirit, constanly in their demonic form and often very bestial in nature and intelligence. 'Dragonic Magic' Main article: Dragonic Magic The magic used by the 7 Dragon Princes. Similar to Demonic magic in that their soul bleeds into their spirit, allowing them to use their Sage magic at any time, they may still go into their Dragonic forms by releasing their soul completely, gaining a massive boost in power and taking on an appearance themed by their magic and 'sin'. 'Angelic Magic' Main article: Angelic Magic The magic used by the 7 Archangels. The opposite to Dragonic Magic, though operates on the same principles. In that their soul bleeds into their spirit, allowing them to use their Sage magic at any time, they may still go into their Angelic forms by releasing their soul completely, gaining a massive boost in power and taking on an appearance themed by their magic and 'virtue'. 'Divine Magic' Main article: Divine Magic The Magic used by the Gods. Forming 3 pairs of opposed magics which arguably eclipse any and all other magics in terms of how unique and potent they are. Each intrinsincly linked to what its repsective God/Goddess embodies, some gods even possess the ability to 'gift' others with a weaker version of their magic, this however not possible with all magics (for example, Azazel's Chaos Brandish) Category:Content Category:Techniques Category:Magic